


Evil May Die

by QrowBlaq



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, F/M, Love/Hate, Sexual Content, Sibling Rivalry, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowBlaq/pseuds/QrowBlaq
Summary: Devil may cry 1 was originally supposed to be Resident evil 4. What would Resident Evil be like if they stayed wit that idea?  It’s like Devil may cry but with bioweapons and virus powers instead of demons.Spencer had two children. He promised his legacy to the one who proved superior.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Alex Wesker
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Mission 1 Rockfort Island

“They say true evil never dies”  
“I think, that while evil cannot be killed by conventional means, it can still die.”  
†  
The phone rings in a neighborhood full of old decrepit buildings. The building is one of the few who are not falling apart. Old style, four story building from grey stone. There is a light on in the first floor. The curtains are drawn. The phone rings again. A woman picks up the phone.  
“Sorry, but we closed an hour ago.” She says, somewhat irritated.  
She puts the receiver down.  
“I swear if get another call about god damn dog in a spider outfit...” she lets out a sigh.  
Lightning flashes outside and heavy rain begins to fall. The lights flicker before going out completely. The floor creaks. There is a gust of wind. She looks and sees the large front door slightly open.  
“Stuart?!” She calls out.  
No answer comes. She gets up and goes to close the door. As she does, she hears the boards creak once more. Now there is no more light. The door is shut. She feels it coming from behind. Turns to the side. Dodges. The attack hits the door. Heavy wood and metal rattles. She aims a kick to where the attacker would be but it hit only air. She jumps back. Two spheres of fire seem to appear out of thin air. She jumps in front of them. The fire burns but she shakes her arm, the wound already beginning to heal.  
“Watch it! I just got this place fixed up.”  
She lunges forward. Her knee hitting something. The lights flicker back on. There is a tall blond woman in a purple dress that is partially covered in blood and torn. She clutches her side, breath heavy. Laughs.  
“Are you really her? Alex Wesker. The one who takes on jobs to exterminate bioweapons?”  
“Depends on who’s asking.” Alex reaches for her gun.  
The woman conjures another fire ball out of thin air. She shoots it and it explodes. The woman is no longer where she was. But Alex has an idea about what’s coming. She turns, her hand reaches out, grabs hold. The other hang presses the gun into the woman’s chest.  
“Wait.” She pleads.” I’m sorry I attacked you. I wanted be sure. My name is Alexia Ashford. I came here to ask for your help.”  
“I know who you are.” She says letting go.” I’m not running a charity here. This is a business. Show me some cash, then we’ll talk. ”  
“You will want to hear this. I promise.” Alexia says, breath still heavy. “It’s about your brother.”  
“Alright, I’m listening.” She sits down on the antique looking sofa. Arms crossed on her chest.  
“A week ago. He showed on my home in Rockfort Island. I have created a new virus. It was a secret nobody knew about. He tried to take it but I managed to escape.”  
“And the virus?”  
“The only existing sample is inside me. I tried to fight him but he was too strong. He killed my brother Alfred. Please help me get my revenge and take back my home.”  
“Alright. I’ll help. But this isn’t free.” She said getting up.  
She goes in the back room to prepare. Weapons line the shelves of the room. Most are just for show. The only weapon she really needs is herself. The room is cold. The building had no heating aside from the large antique fireplace in the main room.  
She takes of her jacket and shirt. Exchanges them for a black tank top and a thick long military jacket. Black pants and long boots. She looks in the old dirty mirror for a while. Her hair has grown, but still too shot to tie it. Reaching half way down her neck. It used to be long once. But only gets in the way when fighting.  
Aside from weapons there is a small table with a picture of a man with blond hair and dark glasses. She picks up the frame.  
“So, you’re back among the living again. It has been a while.” She half smiles remembering.  
They were on the top floor of the building. The self-destruct sequence had initiated. The fought like they usually did. Sometimes he won, and other times she did. This time had been different. Somebody else had interfered. She tried to get him to run. But he wouldn’t. He wanted to keep fighting, even though it would kill them both. So she stayed and fought. The floor began to collapse as the explosions climbed up floor by floor. He fell. And she tried to reach for him. She caught him. He let go of her hand. Falling down into the inferno bellow. The building collapsing on top of him. She had almost been certain that he died for good that day, three years go.  
She takes ammo for her pistol. Leaves the room. Back to where Alexia as waiting. A small note for Stuart, who was probably out looking for new jobs for her. “Gone to Rockfort Island.” 

The boat stops at the shore. It’s cold. Antarctica is not too far from here. Ice covers the edges of the water around the island. No snow yet. Alexia told her how to get in. Alex jumps over the tall metal fence of the prison. It looks like it had been attacked. A lot of damage is done to the buildings. But she sees no sign of the undead. It the virus had been unleashed all the prisoners should have turned undead. Yet the place looks empty, abandoned almost. Something isn’t right here. 

Note: There is no doubt that Albert is the counterpart of Virgil. Both hate humanity, both want to rule the wolrd. Both had a son with some random woman. But this would mean that Alex is the counterpart of Dante... Just try to imagine it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Flashback ahead.

Mission 2 Dark Reflections ( part 1)  
Alex found her way to the underground mansion. Still there was no sign of undead. The feeling of unease grew. It was not like him to hide. If he had already left, then she needed to find clues to where he had gone. As she exited a wing of the mansion after searching she suddenly spotted about a dozen of bodies in the main hall. They had not been there when she entered. They were laying there motionless but she knew it only a matter of time before they attacked. She didn’t have enough bullets for all of them. She could heal but if she got killed regeneration could take days. It would hinder her too much. Fighting an large group in small space was not something she liked. She heard the door lock with a click behind her the moment it closed. And the undead began rousing from their sleep.   
She looked around for something useful. There was and old suit of armor holding a sword. The sword was in fact a real one, not just a decoration. She grabbed it. The undead were swarming her already. Surprisingly fast for mere zombies. She swings the blade, slicing the head of the closest zombie. Dives thought the opening and takes out the two on her side. One tries to grab her. She dodges. There isn’t much more room. Jumps up against the wall, kicking off. Cuts on one of the giant chandeliers. It falls. Pinning most of the zombies under it. Three avoided being pinned. She drops down sword pointed and ready. It pierces the skull and comes out somewhere in the middle of the chest of the first one. She pulls it out and body drops dead on the floor. Cuts the head of the second one. Then the other. Making sure to finish the ones pinned under the chandelier before they get out.   
She wonders how they all got there. The door to the other wing was locked. Still is. Undead can’t open doors. Break them down, sure, but not open them. Somebody let them in. Somebody was still here. The hallways up the stairs were both dead end. At least she thought so. The mansion was a replica of the one they had live in. So were the others Spencer built. Same layout, same furniture. He was not the only one. Many aristocrats did this. So no matter where you were you would always be at home. She decided to check just in case. Even if this mansion was built as a gift to the Ashfords. The old man would not have wanted it to be identical to his own, after all it would give away all his secrets.   
Even thought it was not the same place, it still brought up memories. Memories of how it all began. They were both adopted at an early age. Raised to be the best, the elite. It was a harsh life, full of strict discipline and rules. Although they were supposed to be brother and sister, it never really felt that way. They were constantly compared. Everything they did got evaluated to see who it bettered. Education, research, work. It was constant competition. She got tired of it. It became clear Albert was the favorite. Whenever they were at a draw he would still get the better treatment. It was a rigged competition. So when Spencer announced that he would leave Umbrella and all his fortune to the one who managed to achieve immortality, she had no plans taking part. But one night things changed.   
†  
She was alone in her chambers getting ready to relax after a day of work. She almost had a heart attack when she looked into the vanity mirror, preparing to remove her make up and saw him behind her in the reflection. Black suit, dark glasses. Not a sound in the room.   
“Albert” she breather, holding a hand to her chest” You scared me.”   
She adjusted her cream colored silk robe to make sure she was covered.   
“I do apologize.” He said, back leaning against the white marble pillar.   
He didn’t look the least bit sorry. She got up from the seat. Arms crossed on her chest, long hair flowing over her shoulder.   
“Why are you here?”   
“I hardly need a reason to visit my sister.” He moves closer.   
She takes a step back. He never visits her without reason. He almost never visits her.  
“Why are you here?” she repeats.   
“Just wanted to see how you’re doing.”   
She knows he doesn’t mean her at all.   
“I’m tired. Can’t this wait till tomorrow?!” She tries to get away.   
“I came all this way to see you. And you won’t even make time for me? I’m hurt” he doesn’t sound hurt.   
He follows.   
“I’ve told you before. I have no interest in Umbrella. I only care about my own research. You can have father’s fortune and the company.”   
The bedroom is large. Another set of large marble pillars divide it. A large circular pool of water swirls illuminated by dim lights.   
“And how is that going for you?” He asks, tone smug.   
He already knows the answers. She turns.   
“You already bloody well know!” She raises her voices.   
He doesn’t seem fazed by the outburst.   
“Father has denied my funding request.” Her voice is low, quiet, defeated.   
“Were you expecting someone?”   
She follows gaze to the bottle of wine and two glasses on the small table.   
“No. I was planning on enjoying a bath. Alone.”   
He raises his eyebrow.   
“Then by all means, go on.”   
She feels her face burn hot. Heart racing. She wonders if he knows.   
They were supposed to be brother and sister, but they both know it’s not true. They were born to completely different parents, then adopted. She spent most of her time at an all boarding school, only coming home for summer. They did learn to ride horses and dance attend parties together but they never had a true bond. He never felt like family. But they had to play the role of one. She had noticed a long time ago, how handsome he was. She did find him attractive. And knowing the truth, that they were not really related made it difficult not to see him as just another man. So what if happened to harbor an attraction towards him? She had to hide it. Even if they weren’t related by blood. People would say things. People were beginning to say things, rumors, and rude jokes. She wondered if he heard. And she had been so painstakingly careful to not give it away. She didn’t care about the coworkers. Not even if Spencer found out. And he would probably cast her out. But if He knew how she felt about him, he would never let her live it down. Yes, he was handsome, attractive and absolutely ruthless.   
“I will, once you leave” she says.   
“We’re not done talking”   
“Then tell me why you’re really here”   
“It’s a shame that you have to depend on father to fund your research.” He says.  
He opens the bottle, pours the wine, hand her the glass. She takes it, takes a small sip. He pours himself a glass, sits down in the chair overlooking the large bath.   
“Well I don’t really have a choice now do I?”   
The room feels cold. She just wants this to be over, to finally relax and feel the hot water on her skin.   
“Maybe if you did what he asked you to.”   
“Every day, my body dies a little bit more. This research the only thing that can save me and people like me. I need to find a cure. I don’t care for fathers games! You can have the company.”   
“What if I agreed to fund your research?”   
She looks at him with disbelief.   
“You know, you really should get in bath. You’re shaking.”   
“What’s in it for you?”   
“I thought you didn’t want to talk”   
“Well, I do now.” she moves closer to the bath.   
Stopping by the table to take out her earrings. He is watching her intently. She feels the cold of the room but her blood is running hot. She turns he back to him, making sure the mirror is obscured by the pillar. Taking some salts she dips her hand in the water. It’s turning white, opaque.   
“I have a plan.” He says.   
“I’m listening.” She drops the robe, long hair cascading down her shoulders.   
Back to him, from this angle he can’t really see anything. She gets over the marble edge of bath. The water is hot, pleasant. But she can’t relax, not with him here. She has to suppress a sigh of pleasure as her body completely sinks in.   
“While father is in control of the company nothing will change.” He says standing up.   
He takes his glass pours himself more wine.   
“I believe he plans for things to stay that way forever.”   
He takes her glass, pours, and hands it to her. Even though the water is white, she still pulls her lgs up to her chest to cover herself. She takes the glass, nods.   
“You think he was lying about giving up the company?” She catches on.   
“Think about it. Why else would he have us research immortality?”   
“ He is old. He is afraid of dying.” She says.   
“And if he were to achieve it? “ Albert says.   
“Can it be achieved?” she wonders.   
“Who knows? But we can’t really take that chance can we?”  
He is so close, sitting on the edge. She doesn’t look up, doesn’t look at him. He leans in even closer.  
“We?” she asks” You plan on killing him. And you want my help?”   
“In essence yes. I do plan to kill the old man. Then we could divide his money as we see fit. You could work on your research all you want.”  
“And you would take over Umbrella.” She says.   
“You said you have no interest in the company. “   
“I don’t.”  
“Then you’ll help me?”   
“I need to think”  
He is so close now she can feel his breath on the top of her head.   
“Mind if I join you?” he whispers in her ear, a devious smirk on his face.   
She looks at him, shock on her face. She wants to say no, but knows she can’t really stop him.   
“You needn’t look so outraged, sister.” He chuckles.” It’s only a bath.”   
She turns away. Eyes half closed, but in truth she is observing him in the mirror. He removes glasses, his gloves. Takes of his jacket. Unbuttons his shirt. She takes in his muscular build. It’s a sweet torture. Almost a dream come true. A dream that can’t become a reality. He has removed his shoes. Her breath hitches as he moves to undo his pants. Fingers trembling around the glass as she moves it her lips. She swallows the drink, to wash down a moan that was threatening to escape. The sight of him fully hard still burning under her closed eyelids. She hears him step into the water. Opens her eyes slowly.   
He is sitting across from her leaning against the edge.   
“You don’t have to answer right now.” he says arms.   
He looks relaxed. Arms stretched on the edge, head leaned back.   
“I’ll do it.” She says.  
She isn’t sure how much more it she can take. He looks at her. Blue eyes unobscured. Genuine surprise?  
“I know you have no love for the old man.” He says, no arrogance, no smugness. “But are you certain?”  
Is it gentleness? She wonders. Curled up in her side of the bath, hugging her knees. She isn’t even sure if it’s happening. She needs him to go, before her self-control breaks. Even if he knows and is toying with her, or if he doesn’t know he is still toying with her. She will agree. She needs it for her own research.   
“I’m sure.” She looks at him.   
He has moved closer. She hasn’t noticed. Keeping herself in line was making her distracted.   
“You know, you should relax.” He whispers, so close again. “Let me help you.”   
He touches her shoulders. She tries to pull away. To get out.  
“Don’t pretend like you don’t want this” He says pulling her close.   
She bows her head. Her body pinned between the bath and him.   
“You knew” she whispers.   
“About the rumors? Yes. Though it hardly matters.” His hand encircles her waist.   
She feels him against her back. Still hard.   
“We’re supposed to be siblings” she breathes out as his fingers slide between her legs.   
“Supposed to be.” He says planting a kiss on her neck.” But we aren’t.”   
“No. We’re not.” She agrees, surrenders. 

It felt like a dream come true. They worked on a special virus. One that he could present to Spencer. One that would appear to give him immortality but would in fact kill him. They had succeed. Albert had given her funds to work on her research while she helped him. They had grown closer, not as the family they pretended to be but as two people. She had been happy. And that night when Spencer was dead and Albert declared himself the new CEO of Umbrella they celebrated their victory in private.   
She moaned, feeling him enter her. He leaned down to kiss her, hips starting to move in a slow rhythm. He was always a tease.   
“Albert “she breathed, trying to rock against him.  
He chuckles.   
“Be patient. You don’t want the fun to be over too quickly.”   
He moves his hand down. Teasing her clitoris in time with his thrust. Picking up speed. She feels the pleasure beginning to build up inside her. He is being far gentler tonight. And she isn’t sure why but it feels different, special. It overwhelms her. Drags her under. She comes. Feels him follow soon after. He leans in, kissing her again. Cradling her head in one arm, the other moving to cares her face.  
“You know, I’m going to miss this.” He says.   
She wants to ask him what he means but then his eyes turn red and his hand plunges into her chest. Her heart heats as he grips it and pulls. 

Months later she awoke on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Naked. The virus she had been working to cure her illness had apparently revived her. She was furious. No matter how many time she said she didn’t want the company. No matter how many time she said she loved him. she hated herself for believing him but she hated him more for taking advantage of her feelings. So after find her way back to land, she discovered that he planned to expand Umbrella and use it as a stepping stone to take over the world. He had infected himself with a virus that gave him special powers. She knew that to take him down she needed to become stronger. So she stole a sample of the virus from his lab and infected herself. She found him. Surprised to see her alive but so confident he could kill her again. She struck him down in rage. Reached her arm into his chest and tore out his heart.   
Unknown to her Albert had taken her research and had discovered her virus and regenerative properties it had. He came back to life and sought her out again. in the middle of the night showing up in her bedroom and ending her life. She had survived again. But this time he had tried to burn her body. It had taken two years for her to regenerate. And so it went. One killed the other and then came back to life. He continued his plans to use bioweapons and viruses to take over the world and rule as a god. She, out of spite for his betrayed, did all she could to make sure he failed. Even made business around it. A service focused on taking out bioweapons, called “Evil May Die”


	3. Dark Reflections ( part 2)

The hall upstairs leads to a dead end like she had expected but there is a difference. A large mirror at the end of the hall. It cover the entire wall, reflecting the hallway. A strange place for a mirror. And then it shatters. A dark figure smashes through the glass that used to hide a passageway. She dodges the fist that comes her way. Just barely. Jumps back to inspect her attacker. They seem to wearing armor. Like a knight .No, it’s more like their body is armor. Black, crystal like. A black, hard mass covers them. They have no face. A black swirly patterns with glass like crystal, like a helmet. The mass is uneven, purplish crystal bits stick out like horns. Another swirl on the chest, on the shoulders. A tattered black cape flows behind them. Slight red glow can be seen thought the purplish black crystal glass on the chest. She had never seen anything like this before. She isn’t sure if it’s a bioweapon or something else entirely.   
“Well. I don’t supposed you’re going to tell me where my brother has been hiding.” She attempts to talk to it.   
The creature looks at her. As if it was studying her. It looks at the sword she is holding in her right. it makes a motion with its right hand and a substance begins to flow out of hand, hardening into a rod about the same length as the blade. It dashes forward to stab her. Alex barely has time to react. Using the sword to block the strike. The impact almost knocks her down. She did not expect it to be so strong. It is fast. It has abilities she has never seen. Alexia never mentioned it. It was probably not something she knew off.   
“What have you made, Albert?” She wonders.   
Dodging another blow. Using her sword to block with one hand she reaches for her pistol. Shoots the creature in the face. It takes a step back. She swings the sword at it’s chest. The blade connects but might as well have hit a brick wall. The armor is hard. The blade doesn’t cut it. Just pushes the creature back further. It recovers faster than she anticipated. Grabs the blade with one hand and squeezes. The metal breaks into pieces. She jumps back just in time to dodge an incoming stab. Tosses the hilt of the broken sword.   
Weapons don’t seem to work on whatever it is. In speed and power it is at least evenly matched to her. She has no other options left. There is only one more thing she can do. She doesn’t like it. But this is an emergency. Reaching deep inside herself she call upon the viruses that flow in her veins. Her eyes turn a mixture of red and pink. Two large petal chapped appendages grow out of her back. They resemble petals in shape but with their size they look more like wings. They are a brownish grey in color, like the bark of a three. On the inside they have eyes. Red with tiny black slits. Six on one, four on the other. From between the two appendages, tentacle like vines appear.   
The black knight moves to stab her once more. The petals begin to close, covering her body in a shell. Just barely in time to stop the crystal rod. Catch it between them, inches away from her chest. The vines wrap around it and try to push it away. But it barely budges. They squeeze it, try to break it, but it’s too hard. That attack had been much faster than her. Even in this form she can hardly fight. The petals may seem like they are made of tree bark but they are hard, like metal. They obscure her view. Just a tiny crack of light where the rod is stuck. Her back is still exposed, vulnerable.   
Suddenly the rod flies out form the force of vines pushing it. The petals part. But too slow. She know what is coming. The knight is no longer in front of her. It is gone. She braces. Moves to guard her back but the attack slips past the closing petals. The kick hits her in the back. She can hear bones crack. Broken ribs. Her spines cracks, she can’t move. The petals and the vines crawl back inside her. The knight picks her up by the neck. She needs time to recover. Just enough to move her hand. Just barely moves a finger. Her gun at her hip. It will have to do. She inches her hand closer to the gun. Pulls the trigger. The bullet hits it in the abdomen. The recoil burns her hip. It growls. It doesn’t seem hurt. Drops her to the floor. And she gasps in pain when her broken bones impact. The floor boards crack as if about to break. It still grips her by the throat. Manifests another rod from the palm. Aims to stab her in the heart. Alex closes her eyes. Waits for death. It doesn’t come. The knight stands there frozen for a moment. Then the rod vanishes, melting back into the black substance covering it’s body. It slams her into the wall so hard that it breaks. She falls for a while before hitting the ground, only to feel it break beneath her. She falls again.   
Something cold drips on her face. Water? Rain?. It hurts to breathe. It hurts everywhere. Her eyes open but she sees only darkness. Coughs, something red. There is a little bit of light coming from above. She can’t tell if it’s been hours or a day. Her back is against something hard. Slowly she moves her hand. Feels concrete. Tries to get up. Pain shoots though her body. She falls on her side. Alex stills again. doesn’t move. Focuses on healing. Listens to the sound of water drip. Something else comes from further away. Cries and screams. She opens her eyes again. In front of her is a tunnel. She can’t see where it leads. She must be somewhere underground.   
She had never faced anything like that before. And she wasn’t sure why it didn’t kill her. Perhaps Albert wanted to finish her himself. But where is he? She wonders about that. The pain has subsided. She gets up. Moving still hurts but it not like before. She still has her pistol. But it won’t do her any good against the knight like creature. Power is what she needs. That thing is faster than her. Weapons do no damage to it. If she faced it now, she would die for sure.  
The tunnel leads to a corridor. The cries get louder. Inhuman sounding. She remembers something Alexia told her. They had experimented on their own father. Turned him into a deranged monster. That was probably the source of those screams. She looked through the bars in the door. The creature was bound to a chair, with it’s arms behind it’s back. Body bound with belts, eyes blind folded, mouth gaged. Yet it still screamed somehow. Strange appendages grew out of it. For a moment it stopped screaming. Almost as if sensing her behind the door. Alex backed away. Then there came another scream, fiercer. Something slammed against the metal door. Again. It bent under impact and opened. She knew she would have to fight. Resolved to finish this as fast as possible.   
The creature emerged. Still bound. Using the appendages growing from its back to move, like a crippled spider. It launched one of the mat her. The attack was fast. The hallway was not a good place to fight, considering how narrow it was. She ran, back to where she had woken up. At least there was more room. The creature stumbled after her but then used it’s appendages to launch itself at her. Breath got knocked out of her as it hit her back. Rolling away she moved to get up. She saw its breath come out, a greenish color. Alexia had warned her, that this poison could only be cure by a special serum. Getting close was not an option. She had now healed complexly either. But this could speed up the process.   
Alex focused, calling on her mutated form again. Blocking the strike from the creature with the petal like growths on her back. Sending her tentacles to wrap around it. It tried to jump up. She saw it coming. Just as it had launched itself at her she caught him. The tentacles squeezed, crushing bones, wrapping around its body, piercing skin, moving inside. The creature screamed out of pain.   
“Your suffering is over. Rest now” She said walking closer to it.   
The tentacles emerge from the creature’s chest holding its heart. A mouth like cavity appears between the petals like wings. The tentacles move the heart towards it. It vanishes into her. A new red eye opens on her wing. Now five where four had been. A rush of strength flows through her. Returning to normal she looks at the hole from when she fell. It’s night now. The moon directly above it.   
“Let’s see what else lurks in these halls” she smiles to the darkness and goes back into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Mission 4: Reunion  
The underground is a maze. Alex isn’t sure how long it takes her to find a way back into the house. She is outside in some yard. There is a sound of heels clicking. Somebody emerges from one of the pillars. It’s Alexia.   
“What are you doing here?”   
She doesn’t respond. Alexia stayed behind in the main land. Alex wonders if she took so long that the woman came looking for her.   
“Everything’s fine.” She says.   
Alexia doesn’t seem to respond. She attacks. Alex jumps back. Dodges the fire. This is strange.   
“Alexia!”   
It doesn’t work. Flames surround her, burn of her clothes. She is transformed fully. Grey skin, leaf like growths cover her leg, a vine like patterns on her chest. But there is something else. Something she hasn’t noticed before. It’s blinking red, whatever it is. Metallic edges. It seems unnatural. Not part of the transformation.   
Alexia attacks. Full force. Doesn’t hold back. Alex takes her gun, tries to shoot the thing on her chest. It doesn’t budge. But for a moment, she can swear something is moving inside it. A barrage of fire surrounds her. Hardly any room left to dodge. Alexia is really trying to kill her. Reluctantly she transforms. The petals move like wings creating wind. Put out some of the fires. Tentacles grab Alexia. She tries to burn her way out. Alex attempts to rip off the thing. This time it works. She holds it in her hand. There is a needle, it’s bloody, another hole, bigger. Something crawls out. It looks like a centipede, orange with many legs. It gets on her hand tried to burrow under her skin. Alex shakes it off. Crushes it.   
Alexia is twitching. Screaming. She can see them now. Crawling under her skin. Rushing up to her head. Her heart. She understands. One eye on the wing half closes. The tentacle changes. Its tip now has a hole, it emits greenish smoke. The smoke is poison. Alexia stops twitching. There is little time to waste. But the poison is working. The insects are crawling out though the hole in her chest made by the device. They don’t get far, drop dead soon after emerging. She needs to find the special serum. Alexia has the answers she needs. It would not be good to let her die.   
She takes of her jacket. Covers Alexia who has now gone out of her transformed state and was completely naked. Turns back and goes into the maze of underground halls. The antidote had to be where the creature was kept. Considering how strong it was. She breaks into a run. Left, right. Straight. Another left. She has most of it memorized. Something enters her field of vision and she barely dodges in time. A black pole sticks into the wall. The black knight emerges from the darkness.   
“Right now! Seriously?!”   
The hall is narrow. Another pole comes flying her way. She dodges. Considers trying to lose him in the maze of halls. She needs to find the antidote. She can’t fight him now. turns a corner. Jumps up and holds on to the pipes. Sees the creature walking beneath her. Waits. It stops. Listens. Alex holds her breath. It seems to hear something. Moves away. She drops down. Goes the other way. To where she recalls seeing some kind of lab. The door is locked. She breaks it down. Hurries. Searches. Finds a vial of bright yellow liquid. It seems to match the description Alexia gave her. Prepares to leave.  
She hears them just outside in the other room. Heavy footsteps. The knight is in the other lab. And the way out is thought there. Alex looks around. Sees the grate covering the vent. Tears it off. Goes inside. Hopes it won’t follow. It’s a tight squeeze but just manages to fit. Crawls until a steep drop in the vent. Tries to land quietly but the impact causes the vent to fall. She is somewhere in a hallway.   
Time has to be close to running out. So she runs. Hears something break behind her. Glass. Doesn’t look back. Knows he might be chasing her. There is light. She has found the exit. Back into the yard that is scorched and blacked from the fight. Alexia is still unconscious. She picks her up. Pours the antidote down her throat. Carries her as she runs. Hides in a nearby room. The door was open. The window opens into the yard. She sees the knight emerge. It looks around. Doesn’t notice her. Jumps over the wall. Goes somewhere.   
She places Alexia down on the carpet. She is still breathing. Alive. Very warm. Like fire. Alex leaves her there. Goes to inspect the building. No undead. No monsters. She has already figured this whole thing was a trap. But it didn’t suit her brother at all. He would have shown himself already. Somebody else must want her dead. But who? She had been fighting her brother for all these years. It never occurred to look out for those he had worked with. He used people, lied to them, and made promise to make them like him. To give them power only to leave them for dead once they weren’t useful anymore.   
The hall ends with another door leading outside. It’s another yard. Decorated with a fountain. Emerging from the torrent of water is the black knight. It makes a weapon from the black matter of it’s body. Dashes forward. Water splashes, the concrete breaks. The fountain is shattered. Alex does a backflip. The attack still coming. Lands both feet on the weapon, knocking it down. The knight stumbles. She is faster now. She smiles. Plants a kick to its face. It moves back. Waves the weapon around, tries force her off. She jumps back. Aims another kick, to its ribs times.   
“This is payback.”   
The kick lands. The creature grabs her foot and pulls her closer. Alex bands her back, tries to grab on to something. There is nothing in sight. She grabs on to its leg. Attempts to kick it’s with her free leg. It won’t let go. Its other hand manifests another pole. Aims to stab at her. She lets go. Dodges. Swings her body up using its hold as leverage. Head-butts it. Hears the bones crack in her own skull. Sees red in her vision. Blood running down her face. It lets go. She drops to the ground. The knight is kneeling on one knee. Holding a hand to half of its face. She takes a piece of concrete from the fountain. Swings it at the creature. It grabs hold of the concrete with one hand. Crushes. the large piece breaks apart. Crumbles. It raises its head at her. If it had eyes, she would think it was glaring. Still down one knee, it lunges forward at her. The gust sends dust and sand and bits of concrete at her. She is blinded for a moment. It tackles her to the ground. Knocks the air out of her lungs. Punches her in the abdomen. Alex feels everything start to go dark.   
When she opens her eyes she is in a room. It’s more like a throne room. There is man with his back to her. She feels something against her back. Around her body. She can’t move. So kind of restraints. The man seems to notice she is awake.   
“Awake at last.”   
She cannot believe the voice she is hearing.   
“Spencer?”   
The man turns around. He is old but still younger than she remembers him being at the time of his death.   
“Surprised that you little scheme failed?”   
“How are you still alive?”   
“Your betrayal came little surprise to me. I was hoping to use you to gain immortality, yes. But did you really thing I would just leave it to the two of you? That I did not have my own plans in motion?”   
“You were alive this whole time?”   
“Yes. I wanted to see what these no good children of mine would accomplish on their own. As amusing as it was, watching you squabble with each other, I admit I expected more from both of you. Both of you fail to grasp the potential you hold or how to use it. So it falls to me to set things right. I will become a god and rule this world. You need only follow my lead.”   
“As great as that sounds, I’m not interested.” Alex said.   
Spencer laughs.   
“You don’t have a choice. Much like your brother. “   
“Where is he? What did you do to him?”  
“You’ve met him already.”  
The black knight walks into the room.   
“Albert?”   
It doesn’t respond. Spencer walks up to it.   
“Say hello to your sister.” He commands.   
The black mass covering its face melt away. She can see him. It is indeed him. An expression of unbearable pain on his face. The red glow on his chest. Under the armor like substance. She remembers Alexia. Understands.   
“Soon you will be joining him and help me bring about my new world.”   
“Like I said. I’m not interested.”   
She pushes against the chains full force. Still dizzy. Something in her body that makes her slow, dizzy, weak. But she had something just for this. Deep down. She reaches. Her power responds, back at full force. Another push and the chains break. The chair falls to the floor.   
“Seize her “  
The helmet is back on. The knight attacks. Alex dodges. Grabs the remains of the chains from the floor and swings. Wraps them around it’s neck. Pulls it down. Punches the hard material on the chest, tries to break it open.   
“Did you really think it would be that easy?” Spencer questions.   
The knight grabs her fist. Flips her over it’s head. Get’s up. Alex is now on the floor. The stab was expected. She rolls away. Takes her gun out. Aims at Spencer. The knight dashes to block the shot. Takes a hit. Spencer laughs.   
“I will leave the two of you to catch up.”   
He is leaving. The knight blocks her way. The only door is behind him. She knows she must get it off. But the armor is too hard to break. She needs a plan. But he doesn’t leave her time to think. Attacking restlessly. Manifesting a second weapon. Stabing at her with both. She grabs one with one hand and the other. Lifts herself up. Kicks at it. Not strong enough. But he takes a step back, the black armor holds. Spencer is getting too far. Her chance to get more answers is gone. Now she can only think of escaping.   
The helmet will block the poison. And there was only a small amount of antidote left. It might not be enough. She can’t break him out of Spencer’s control. Not directly. Escaping is the only other option. She dodges. Guides him closer to the wall. His attacks make it crack. Weapons leaving marks. She grabs his weapons again. Pushes herself up into the air. Swings. Lands behind him. Back kicks. This time he hits the wall. The wall is starting to give way. She lunges forward. The knight turns, moves aside, and expects her to attack it. She goes for the weakened wall instead. It breaks under her fist. She is outside. Falling. Prepares to drop down. Rolls into the bush.   
He looks down from up above. Alex slows her breath. Moves just a bit. Slowly. A pole lands inches away from her. But she doesn’t react. Doesn’t give way where she is. Hears the knight drop down. Something moves in another bush, further away. It goes to inspect it. She moves in the opposite direction. Rounds the corner of the house. She recognizes the place somewhat.   
When she gets back to Alexia the woman is just waking up. She sits up with a yawn. The coat sliding down her chest. She blinks. Looks at Alex confused.   
“Mind telling what’s going on?”   
“You first.” Alex says, crossing her arms on her chest.   
“Well, I don’t remember much. I was being controlled.”   
“By Spencer. I know.” Alex says.   
“I had to bring you the island. Oh god. It was horrible. Part of me was aware of what was going on, but my body moved independent of my will. It’s like I had no control over what I was doing. We need to get out of here. Spencer need you to complete his plan. You need to get out of here.”   
“I can’t. I need to finish this.”   
“You can’t. They’re too powerful.”   
“I know but I won’t run. I need to get my brother out of this. Together we could take the old man down for good.”   
“How?”   
“I’ll find a way. I got you out didn’t I”  
Alexia looks down at her chest where the red device used to be.   
“You did. Thank you.”   
She gets up. Picks up the coat and hands it back to Alex. Still completely naked. She has a lovely shape.   
“You owe me. “Alex says.” Any idea what those things were?”  
“From what I can tell it’s some kind of parasite.”   
“Parasitic bugs. Looked like centipedes.”   
Alex takes the device from the coat pocket. Tosses it to Alexia. She moves it to her face. Sniffs it.   
“It smells. Pheromones perhaps?”   
“To control the bugs. Right.”   
“They might look like centipedes” Alexia says” but they operate more like ants or bees. A hive mind. And every hive has it’s queen.”   
“So we take her out.”   
“We need to locate her first.” Alexia says.   
“Any ideas.”   
“Well, she is probably in the island somewhere. Pheromones don’t travel very large distances and if a constant supply is needed then it’s the only logical thing. I can figure out move if I analyze there in the lab.”   
“Alright then. You might want to put something on before we go.” Alex suggested.   
She puts on old lab coat. They make it to the lab. The window that opens up from the hall is smashed. Alex waits. Some creatures wander around. No sign of Spencer or her brother. Alexia works on the device.   
“I think I can retrace it back to the source.” She says, typing away at the computer.” It’s a cave somewhere on the south end of the island. I can give you directions from here. “   
“Are you sure? This place isn’t safe.”   
“I can take care of myself. “Alexia says.   
Some long armed creatures crawl in through the broken glass. Alexia quickly melts them with her flames.   
“See. Piece of cake.”   
“Alright. Once we have Albert we can work out a plan to take out Spencer.”   
“Are you sure he will want to help you?”   
“Oh. I’m sure.”   
Alexia gives an ear piece. She puts it in. Takes off.


	5. Chapter 5

Mission 4 Control 

She runs. Takes out a few undead along the way. According to Alexia she is close. There are cliffs. The cave must be down there. And in deed she can see something that resembles a cave from the top. Waves crash against the cliffs and sharp rocks along the island. Alex looks for a way down. The rock is soft, crumbles under her hands. Climbing down is not an option. Takes a few steps back. Gets a running start and jumps. The cliff with the cave is approaching fast. She call for the vines. They emerge from her back, dig into the rock, and slow her fall. Sand and bits of rock fall on her as she lands at the cave entrance.   
“…the signal…”she hears Alexia say before the signal cut out entirely.   
“Shit.”   
Now she has no way of knowing where to go. But then perhaps she doesn’t need to. With any luck, the thing will find her. 

Alexia hears the sound turn to static. The signal gave out. The caves block out the connection. She hears something else. It’s footsteps. Listens. Wonders if it’s more of those creatures. Goes out to look. Prepares to incinerate it. Rounds the corner and sets her flames loose. Once the fire dies down she is face to face with the black knight. 

Drops of water fall from the ceiling of the cave. Alex hears the echo of her own steps. But there is also something else. A slight sound. But it’s getting louder as she moves deeper into the cave. Its like something is moving. Like nails taping against a surface. She can see in the dark. A skill she picked up from a creature. Her eyes changing a little bit. Becoming more cat like. She can see it now. At first she thought it was a wall. But then it moved. It’s all coiled to the top of the cave. Massive. Red. Large pincers coming from its mouth. It takes notice of her. let’s out a screech. Uncoils at incredible speed and lunges t her.   
Alex jumps at the wall, kicks off so she is above the creature. Drops down with great force. The shell is hard. Her attack doesn’t seem to hurt it. it coils around. Raising its ugly head and attempts to grab her with the giant pinchers. Alex grabs them with both hands, to keep them from slicing her in half. Notices the tiny jagged edges on the inside, like saw blades. It would hurt. Something is crawling up her leg. She looks down. Notices a mass of tiny little bugs crawling. Attempts to shake them off. The Queen uses her distraction, the pincers squeeze tighter. Alex groans in pain as they begin to close around her waist. She hit’s one of the pincers with her elbow. it hurts. She does it again. hears a crack. Pulls with both hands. It breaks off. The greenish brown liquid pours out. It stinks like rotten flesh. Alex grabs the severed pincer. Holds it in her hand as a weapon. It seems to be made from the same materials as the shell, but it is thinner. She jumps up, tries to get the centipedes of her. most fall off. She turn upside down. uses the ceiling to kick off. Aims the tip of the pincer at the creatures head. It looks up at her. Raising it’s head. Hisses at her. it’s almost perfect. It pierces into the shell. Not deeply but enough to draw more of the greenish stinking blood. It’s not dead yet. Thrashing about. Trying to stab at her with the remaining mandible. It is thought, but then insects often are. She dodges. Uses one hand to lift herself up. Kicks the pincer deeper into its head. Still not dead. Something hits her In the back, knocks her to the ground.   
It comes as a surprise. She get’s up. Looks around for whoever attacked her. The injured insect is trying to retreat deeper into the cave. To her shock it’s the black knight. She didn’t expect him to show up here. She had taken the outside path, away from monitored hallways. How did he find her? No answers. He attacks. Alex prepares to dodge. Rolls out of the way. Attacks him from the side.   
“Damn it, why do you have to make this difficult?” she kicks him, but he blocks it with the weapon.   
He knocks her off balance. Approaches.   
“I’m trying to help you.” Frustration in her voice.   
He doesn’t stop. Doesn’t listen. She wonders how she could stop him. The Queen must be killed. She needs to go after it.   
Fire burst from stone. Engulfs him. Alex looks surprised for a moment. Then notices Alexia. She is clutching her side, blood on the white lab coat.   
“I’ll hold him off. Go. Finish it.” She says.   
Alex takes off running after the giant insect. Deeper into the cave. She finds it. it’s a massive cavern. A dead end. there is a soft, slimy mass covering the ground and walls. She realizes it’s the nest. The Queens hisses and shrieks. The body convulsing and writhing. It’s almost like her head explodes for a moment as the mandible imbedded in it is shot out. A new one grows and then another set just below it. longer ones. The shell looks brighter, never. Alex realizes that the creature has mutated. She doubts Alexia could hold Albert for long. He could be right on her heals now. She needed to end this fast. Smashing the hard shell would take too long. There was only one option left.   
She runs at the creature. It lunges at her, mouth open, four mandibles ready to grab her. Alex dives into it’s mouth. Holds her breath. Down into the esophagus. Call on her mutation. The petals begin to grow. Expand, but there is not enough space. She can feel the creature begin to trash around. It’s trying to spit her out. She calls her vines. They dig into the flesh. Searching. It’s trying to vomit her out. Alex can feel the muscles convulse around her. The petals block it off. Closing like a shell around her. The vines are reaching. Deeper into it. Up to the brain. Ensnare it. Crush it. Pulls it towards her. The creature convulses and drops dead. Muscles relaxing. Alex gets forced out its mouth along with the bile. At least her one of her tentacles managed to hold on to something. A piece of the creature’s brain. The mouth like opening between the petals emerges. Swallows it. A new eye opens on the petal like wings. 

Alexia hits the ground, bounces off from the impact. Hits it again. it hurts. She promised to buy Alex some time. Her fire doesn’t seem to do anything to him. The armor like substance on his body is very durable. He kicks her. She groans in pain. He starts to move away. Going after Alex. She forces her aching body to move. Gets up and attacks him. She isn’t that strong. She can’t hurt him but she must do something. Grabbing on to him, holding him in place. He struggles. She holds him from behind. His fists can’t reach her. He tried to kick at her. His heel connecting with her chest. Knocking the air out of her lungs. She doesn’t let go. Sinks to her knees but still holds on. Arms around his waist. Gripping for dear life. He reaches his arm around his back, now free from her grip. Grabs her hair. Pulls. Alexia screams. Doesn’t let go. She is certain that she will die here.  
He groans. The grip in her hair suddenly loosens. He starts griping his head. Falls to his knees. Alexia moves away. Confused. He is clawing at his chest. Screaming. Now she understands. The black armor like substance bursts into black smoke. He collapses to the ground, naked. The device falls from his chest. The insects crawls out from the hole made by the device. Scatter to the darkness. No queen left to control them the last of the pheromones fading.   
Alex finds her way back. Feeling a desperate need for a shower but first she needed to find out if Alexia was still alive.   
“You did it.” she hears the woman call out.   
She looks beat up, tired. Still alive.   
“Albert?” she wonders.   
“See for yourself.” Alexia shows her to the unconscious body.   
She feels happy, a little prideful in her accomplishment. But it’s too early to celebrate.   
“We need to get of this island.” Alex says.   
“There should be some aircraft left in the airport” Alexia says.   
“We need to move as soon as possible. Once Spencer catch on he will come after us. And none of us are in a condition to fight right now.”   
“Agreed.” Alexia said.   
Alex drapes her coat over him, pick him up in her arms. He would kill her if he saw this. She hoped they could get somewhere safe before he woke up. Alexia leads the way. There is another way into the caves. One that cornets to the underground facility.  
“There is another facility. Deeper in the Antarctic. “Alexia says. “ There is equipment and resources. I was using it for my own research. We could hide out there.”   
“That sound like the best option. We need a lab to find a way to neutralize the virus so we could weaken Spencer. “   
“Do you even know what his virus is?” Alexia asks.   
“No. But he probably does.” She looks down at him.   
He looks almost peaceful. Asleep in her arms.   
“We should get some supplies. At least warmed clothes. “She says.   
Alexia pauses, gives her a curious look.   
“Why?”   
“The cold?”   
“I’m not cold one bit. “ Alexia says.   
It’s true. Standing next to her feels like standing near a fire.   
“Well not everyone is like you. “Alex says.   
Alexia looks her over.   
“Well, you do stink. And those clothes are awfully worn down. You don’t want him to see you like this, do you?” there is a teasing note in her voice.   
Alex feels her face flush.   
“Well it’s not like I get swallowed by giant insect for fun.” She retorts.   
It does make her take note of the appearance. Aside from messy hair, the bad smell and slime covering her skin, her clothes had taken some damage. It must have been the acid form the insect. Midsection of her top was almost melted. Her boots were holding up fine, but her pants were not doing much better. Her coat was undamaged, but the stench would be a pain to clean.   
Along the way to the airport she stops to grab some clothes for herself and Albert. The way Alexia was looking him over was making her uncomfortable. Mostly just military garb from the guards barracks. Alexia started the plane’s engines. They were taking off. Making sure to blow up any other transport off the island. It would keep Spencer trapped there for a bit. It would prevent him from coming after them and they wouldn’t have to hunt him down again.   
Alexia in the pilot seat. Although the plane was on auto pilot. Alex rested against the wall. His head on her lap. He still wasn’t waking up. But she recalled that Alexia took a while as well. She looks at him. Stroking his hair. The urge is becoming too great. It reminds her of a different time. He had been laying in her lap just like this. He wouldn’t forgive her for that day. He wouldn’t forgive her for this either, she thinks. Leans down, touches her lips to his. He is still unconscious. It’s all she could hope for these days. She lingers. Just feeling him close like this hurts. The betrayal still a bleeding wound in her heart. She cannot forgive him. But neither can she deny her desire for him. A single tear falls to his face. She finally pulls away. Alexia is looking over at her. She feels her face flush.   
“We’re almost there.” She says.   
Alex feels him shift. Starting to come to. Leans back, away from him. He opens his eyes. Gaze unfocused. Blurry. She removes her hand from his hair, before he becomes aware of it. He sits up. Moves a hand to his face. She is thankful that they managed to get him somewhat dressed. Pants and a shirt. He turns to her.  
“You’re awake.” She says, smiles, cannot help it.   
The anger and confusion fade somewhat.   
“Where are we?” he asks, voice hoarse from not being used in a long time.   
“We’re going to Antarctica.” She says.   
He touches his face. They’re gone. The glasses. It slowly comes back. The explosion. Her holding him from the fall. He let’s go. Falls into the inferno of flames. Regeneration took years. He was not complete yet. Somebody found him. His head hurts.   
“You were under the control of Spencer” Alex says.   
“Spencer...” he begins to remember.   
He thought he had been dreaming. Trapped in a nightmare. That it was just a bad hallucination. But she was there. She had saved him. He looks at her again. She has a guilty look on her face. Almost like apologizing. It only confirms it.   
She knew he hated it. He made it clear to her long ago. He hated it, when people helped him. No, he hated it when people beneath him, helped him. He hated it when she helped him. They had been kids then. And when he had asked for her help, no he didn’t ask for help. Offered her to join him. She thought things changed. But then he showed her that he would rather die than let her save him. He really hated her that much. And it hurt.   
“You will help us... To stop him?” She says.   
“Yes.” He answers.   
The plane begins to land. They have reached the Antarctic base.


	6. Chapter 6

Mission 5: Cold

They had set up in the Antarctic base. It was cold. There was power there, and water but hardly any heating. Alexia wasn’t bothered by the cold. Albert at least pretended he wasn’t. Alex shivered in her winter jacket. The labs were warmer, all the equipment emitted heat. The bedrooms were the worse. The day left her exhausted. But sleep wouldn’t come. She recalled the conversations they had over how to stop Spencer.   
“Do you know what kind of virus he has?” Alexia asked.   
She changed into another lab coat. Wearing some underwear and a sleeveless shirt under it but not much else.   
“I doesn’t really matter. “ Albert says. “The real problem is that he has the same virus we have.”   
He looks over at her.   
“So what you mean is, that we need to neutralize it?”   
“Yes, I’ve been working on something before all of this.”   
He had been working on a way to destroy her regeneration powers. A way to kill her for good. It takes her by surprise. She did consider it. Making a serum to neutralize his virus but she feared that he would find out, use it against her. She had believed he would never make one himself because he would fear it being used against him. She had been wrong. He seems to pick up on it. The hurt expression she is trying to hide.   
“Don’t tell me you’ve never considered it, sister.”   
“Of course I have.” She says.” I just never actually made it.  
It frightens her. He is close to completing the very thing that can kill her. And now she is going to help him do it. Once Spencer is gone and their little alliance is over he would be coming for her. The realization hurts. But then she feels like a fool for believing otherwise.   
It’s difficult to work alongside him again. Like nothing had ever happened. It does feel like back then, when they had been working to take down Spencer for the first time. However they only talk about work. Things used to be a lot more intimate back then. She can feel him behind her. Just like old times. Half expects him to embrace her, to touch her like he did back then. She has to bite back a moan, lost in her fantasy. He reaches past her, takes something from the stand and walks away. Whether that was on purpose or not she doesn’t care. Feels her face burn. Being this close to him again is driving her crazy. Now that they aren’t trying to kill each other. Now that there is so much around to remind them of the past. She has time to think back, to remember. All those times, before he betrayed her. She had been so happy. Believed he had finally returned her feelings. But of course it had all been a lie, hadn’t it?   
It's been ten years since that night. Ten years since they had been together. Ten years since she has been with anyone. Deep down, she still loved him. Even after everything he did. She wanted him. Knew it was stupid. Hated herself for being unable to let go of these feelings. He had used her. Nothing could change that. And yet it almost hurt physically how bad she longed for him. But there was no way she would go to him. No way could she ask for such a thing. He would turn her down. Mock her. And if he did accept her, it would come with a price. Her life most likely. So she lays in her cold bed. Under layers of covers that do little to keep her warm in the arctic nigh. Sleep escapes her. She can see her own breath in the air as she gasps. Trying to find her release from the tension that’s coiled inside her. Thinks back to all the times they’ve fucked and the one time they’ve actually made love. Finally feels her muscles begin to quake. Anticipation building. Imagining it’s his hands touching her and not her own. Feels it hit. The orgasm is mediocre at best. Too short. She can still feel the tension crawling under her skin. The ache for him still just as strong. She rolls to the side and lets the tears of frustration fall. 

It’s a memory that still haunts him. Her face leaning over him. That day. They were fourteen at most. It was warm. Probably summer. They went horseback riding. Without supervision. It had been his idea. There were two new horses. He wanted to show off. No saddles. He thought she would back out. But she didn’t. In the end it was his horse that went off the road. He lost control. Hit his head on a low branch. When he came to they were sitting under a tree. She was leaning over him. Golden hair shining in the sun. She was probably trying to kiss him. But back then all he could see was her looking down on him. She had beaten him in his own game. She just had to put herself above him. Treat him like this. Like he was helpless. Laying in her lap. He did the only thing he could do. Lashed out. Pushed her away. Told her he never needed help, not from her, not from anyone. He could see the hurt on her face and actually felt happy. Happy he could rob her of a victory.   
The image of her face leaning over him. It was something that never left him. She became so cold after that day. He thought she had been challenging him with that coldness. She was in his eyes a girl, which meant she was weak. She didn’t laugh or cry in front of him anymore. She stopped asking him to play games. And when he made the mistake to ask her for help one day with the homework she reminded him that he didn’t need help from anyone. He saw it as a challenge. Her – the weakling, trying to prove she was better than him. Now he could only look back at it in shame.  
Her face looking down on him when she caught him falling. Remind him of that day. His shame. He couldn’t. He let go. It was that image of her face that haunted his mind while trapped as the black knight. He wanted to make it go away but it wouldn’t. He had fought her, without realizing it was really her. In the end she had saved him. He thought he could feel her breath on his face before waking up. But perhaps he had imagined it. Somehow it felt strange waking up, without her face there. Once long ago he mistaken her care for pride. Now that she had denied him of it. He knew what a mistake it had been. Even when they worked together, the cold remained. It was there, lingering. Her guarded behavior. The pretense. Even when they were alone. She said she loved him and yet he could still feel the cold.   
She looks at him when she thinks he isn’t looking. He notices. She keeps doing it. Glancing over. Especially when they are alone in the lab. Alex feels him standing there, behind her. Turns around to.   
“Did you need something?”   
He looks irritated.   
“Were you expecting a thank you or something?”   
At first she is confused. Then realizes what he meant.  
“Well I did save you. But that would be too much to expect from you.”  
It seem to anger him further.   
“I’m helping you kill the old man, isn’t that enough?”   
“You’re doing it for your own personal vendetta. “She says  
She should have expected it. He feels like he owes her now. Of course he can’t stand it, being in debt to someone. Having someone hold power over him. She didn’t do it to make him owe her anything. But he couldn’t possibly understand that. She had tried to be kind to him but he always made her regret it later. And yet she still wanted him to return it. Even when she knew he was incapable of it.  
“What do you want of me?”   
His words take her by surprise. He would do anything she asked to no longer be in her debt. She feels her face heat up as she considers the possibility. To feel his skin on hers again. To be with him again. The ache she feels for him could be soothed. But she know it would stupid. Perhaps she could ask him to spare her life. But would he? She doubts it. Any promise he makes, he would break it as soon as it was beneficial to him. And if asked for his body, he would forever remind her of it, humiliate her. Even if he knew how she felt.   
“I want nothing from you” she say, confident, cold.   
She know it will hurt him. Deny him of what he wants. It’s all she can do. Then when time comes, she will remind him that he still owes her for saving him. Walks away. Alone in her room. Let’s the mask drop. Regrets not asking him for it. He could never love her, or anyone but himself. But she could have had him in her arms at least once more. He could be so gentle, so attentive, it almost made her believe he did love her. But it was a lie. She could never trust him again. But even if it was a lie, she missed it. Especially in these cold dark nights.

He sits on his bed. Pondering what to do. She had denied him, of course she did. She had been for the past ten years. Denying him all that he wanted. That was why they fought. That was why they killed each other. On the surface anyway. He could not escape it. Even when he tried to. She would always remind him of it. Remind him of what he did. Of his shame. His failure. And he had been so proud of it. It made him grind his teeth in frustration. But the past would not go away. Her coldness will forever remind him of his cruelty. Cruelty as all she will accept from him. It’s all she will let him be.   
The shower only has the option of cold water and ice cold water. But even the icy cold doesn’t do it. It surprises him a little. He blames on the ice cold room. Waking up shivering in the dead of night. The ice cold shower makes the frigid room feel almost warm. Dries himself of. He wonders if he should go to her. Perhaps. As he dresses he recalls their conversation. He know she did want something. The blush on her face was one he knew well. Having seen it so many times.  
Alex lays on her side, back to the door. Shivering under her covers. Trying to get a wink of sleep. She envies Alexia who has the body temperature of a furnace. Almost considers dragging the woman into her bed. Only to sleep. Only to feel warm again. She hears the door open. Doesn’t move. It’s cold under the covers but outside is even colder. They show no signs of leaving. Move closer to the bed. She briefly wonders if she is imagining it. If this part of some dream. She feels cold as they lift the covers up. Now she know it’s real. Lifts, her head up, turns.   
“What are you doing?” she asks, white breath visible in the air.   
He climbs into bed with her. Holds her arms behind her back. Licks along her ear. She freezes.   
“Don’t think I didn’t notice you blushing. “His voice low, husky.   
She shivers, but this time not from the cold.  
“What are you talking about.” She gasps, feels his hand slide under her sweater to squeeze her breast.   
“I know you too well, sister.”   
He kisses her exposed neck.   
“I told you I don’t want…” she gasps again.  
He flips her on her back. Moves to undo her pants.   
“oh I’m not doing this for you.” he says.” I just have a hard on like you wouldn’t believe.”   
She tries to act angry.   
“So you think you could just...”   
“Don’t think I forgot. “He licks her neck “the way you used to blush when you...”  
She can’t’ take it anymore. Captures his lips in a kiss. Can’t believe she is getting this free of charge. Moves her hands under his clothes. He is indeed hard. Feels him through the fabric. He bucks his hips against her touch. Desire overwhelms embarrassment. He figured her out so easily but she doesn’t mind. Not this time. He moves his fingers inside her. She bites his lip, stops herself from crying out. Feels him bite back in return. Already, her body feels much warmer. Finally managing to get him free from his pants. He kisses her again, more gentle this time. Moves closer. Prepares to take her. She can feel tears well up in her eyes from the anticipation.   
The door slams open. Light from the hall hurts with how bright it is. Alexia walks into the room.   
“Incoming attack!” she yells.  
“What?!” She can’t believe that out of all the times it would be now.   
“The security system picked up movement. Towards the base. They’re not human.”   
Alex wants to scream. 

The dim light of sunrise can be seen over the horizon. Alex pushes the speed on her snow bike. Albert is further to her right. She jumps over a large pile of snow. The arctic waste is vast. Alexia gives directions from the security room. There is snow rising from the ground like dust. Something big is moving. She stops, takes out her binoculars.   
“Two targets. Coming your way“  
“I got them on sight.” She says to Alexia over the ear piece.   
One looks like a giant spider made from ice with a tail of a scorpion. The other one looks like a hunter, lizard like, but with large clusters of ice like crystals around its body. The tail is much longer It runs on all fours.   
“I’ve had enough of giant bugs.” Alex says.   
She hears Albert chuckle.   
“I’ll take him.” He says. “You always were scared of spiders.”   
“And whose fault is that?”   
He laughs, driving away from her. She follows. Goes further away, towards the lizard. Runs the bike over its back, jumps up. Takes her gun and shoots until it’s empty. Grabs the wheel again and lands on the ground. Revs up the engine and prepares to run it over. The lizard like creature shrieks. Turns around and starts to run. But then it vanishes before her eyes. She looks around, tries to see it. Then large ice shards begin to fall from the sky. Alex barely moves out of the way. Avoids damage to the bike.   
The thing had jumped up. The crystals on its body were being shot at her is it fell. She had never seen a creature like this. She ran forward preparing to shoot it as it landed. It reflected the shot with a whoosh of its long tail. This was going to be thought. It shook its body, sending ice shards her way. Alex dodged. Aside from a small cut on her arm. Almost instantly the wound began to freeze. The edges getting iced over. She regretted not taking the spider. Albert’s armor would be prefer for this. But she would not ask for his help. Calling on her mutation she uses the petals to shield. It jumps over her, lands behind her. But she had expected it to. Hid her vines under the snow. Wrapping around it’s legs. Shifting one petal to block her back. She could finish this quickly but she was angry. Puling the creature up as her vine like tentacles bound it she began punching it like a punching bag until her fist finally caved in its skull. It lay there in the snow, blue blood gushing out. Alex was getting ready to walk away but the remembered something. Tentacles ripping of one of its ice covered claws and dragging it to her.   
She made sure her brother was still occupied before assimilating the limb. New eye appearing on the petal. It was her own unique mutation. She kept it a secret from him. Didn’t use it. Saving it for when she needed it most.   
Albert approached the spider- scorpion like thing. Dashing towards it in great speed. It spat something that resembled clear liquid. He moved out of the way. Jumped on top of it. The giant stinger tried to prick him. He caught it but was surprised to feel the force was pushing him back. Holding it with two arms was difficult. Perhaps he had not regained his power fully. It annoyed him. He let go, jumped off. The spider lunged at him, knocking him into the snow. If only he could bind its legs, keep it still. Alex would have been more suited to deal with this thing. It took him a moment to realize he was knocked back into the liquid the spider had spat at him. It began to free him to the ground, to cover his body. Ice crawling over him, expanding. He called on his mutation. Feeling embarrassed that such a creature had forced him to use it. it felt different. Almost painful, like was drowning. The memories of being trapped returning  
He had been the first of the two to awaken a unique mutation. Black tentacles from his back, reaching as far as his arms did. They did not have the range his sister did. But they had other uses. Serving as extra limbs at first and then he learned he could transform them into goo like substance or harden them. Wrapping them around his arms and making them as hard as steel. Making them viscous and trapping her fists or bullets in them. They were smaller than her massive mutation but it made them faster.   
The ice creeping up his body exploded. He didn’t realize he was screaming until he stopped. It covered his entire body. The black armor. Only now he was in full control. Whatever Spencer did to him cause his mutation to evolve. He was faster, stronger. Jumping on its back one again he caught the stinger, jumped again, lifting the creature up into the air and tossing it to the ground while still holding on to it. The rush of power making him feel exited. He wanted to see what else he could do. He swung it around by the tail until it ripped from its body. He launched it at the falling creature like a spear, impaling in the air. It was a good start but he knew he could do more. Wanted to do more. To fight to feel this rush of power continuously. But the creature was dead.   
The rush still pulsed in his veins even when he returned to normal. The excitement had reminded him of a different kind of excitement. He tried to slow down his breathing. He needed to calm down or he ride back would be a very uncomfortable one.   
“You’re slow” Alex says sliding down the hill of snow.   
She notices how he is slightly flushed, breathing heavy.   
“You must be really out of shape it a thing like that gave you a work out.” She is only teasing him but tries to make her voice as harsh as she can.   
“Let’s head back he says.” Then smirks” I believe we have some unfinished business.”   
Alex returns the smirk. Pulls him into a kiss. One hand moving down his coat, sliding inside. She feels that he is still hard. A pleasant surprise.   
“Detecting another group of enemies.” Alexia says over the ear piece.   
Alex pulls away.   
“Shit. How many?”   
“A lot. Can’t confirm the exact number. Sensors in the entire area are going off.”   
“Alright. Let’s finish this quickly. “She sighs going back to her bike

It takes her a moment to realize what she is looking at.   
“There must be tens of them” She says in disbelief.   
He lets out a frustrated sigh.   
“Spencer’s behind this.”   
“But it was just days ago. How did he.. In such short time?”   
“He had a decade to prepare. This is but a fraction of his army.”   
Alex feels a little bit intimidated.   
“Are you scared, sister?” He seems to sense it.   
“Of course not.”   
“Good. Then how about a little game?”   
She looks at him curious.   
“A game?”   
“Let’s see who can take out more of them.”   
“What’s the prize?”   
“The winner decides.” He gives her that “I know I’m going to win” smirk.   
“Alright then.” She looks at him, challenging, defiant.   
There many spider like creatures, the lizard like ones too. Then there are the large one eyes creatures. They tower over the rest. He goes left, she goes right. Diving into the mass of monsters.   
She lures the lizard like creatures towards the large one. Waits for them to jump up and start using the ice shards. Dashes under it, using it as a shield. Call her vines, wrap around its neck. Slingshots herself into air. Takes her gun out and shoot the shards of ice. The bullet knocks it of course, it hits another shard. They bump into one another like billiard balls. Change direction, fall unto the creatures bellow, impales a few spiders. The lizards fall, prepare a new wave of shards. Alex is falling between them. Maneuvering her body. One lines up perfect. She kicks it right into the large eyes of the tall creature. Its massive form stumbles, falling on the others bellow it.   
She catches one of the lizards in the fall. Wraps her legs around its head. It tries to break free. She adjusts the position so she is on its back. Aiming its head towards to the ground. The back is like a blind spot for the creature. Its ice can’t shoot back only forward and a little to the sides. However it makes fighting in group difficult. It sends a blast of shards to the ground, thrashes trying to avoid having its head crushed. It’s blasting everything below. Alex jumps of, takes her gun shoots it. The ground is full corpses. But more keep coming towards her. The fight is far from over. 

He focuses. Feels it forming in his palm. The black material of the armor extends forms a pole. He tries to change the shape but its rigid, jagged. Perhaps in time he can make something else. He throws it at the lumbering giant cyclops. Blinds it. Runs up its arm as it punches down blindly. Extracts the weapon. Removing the eyeball in the process. It slides down and splatters to the ground. He jams the pole in again and it comes out through the bad of its skull. He drops down, aims, and impales a spider. The lizards are a nuisance. Their attacks don’t hurt him but they irritate him. They are fast but he is faster. Caching one by the throat and squeezing. 

The sun is setting and the ground is littered with piles of dead creatures. Snow stained with red and blue blood. Mushy. Alex is feeling tired. Jacket ripped and stained. Muscles aching. Albert looks pristine, not scratch on him.   
“45” he says confidently.   
Alex burst out laughing and he looks confused for a moment.   
“46” she smiles triumphantly.   
He looks outraged.   
Something moves behind them. He changes his arm, sends a pole flying into it’s head. The spider drops dead.   
“Well, I guess it’s a draw.”   
“That was after. It doesn’t could.” She protests.   
“Looks like someone is a sore loser. “   
“Oh? I can still get back before you do.” She says.   
He smirks. So she is turning it into a race. It just like before, when they were children. Before she grew cold.   
They race across the snow on their bikes. Alex pulls ahead for bit. He catches up. In the end there is no winner. They reach the hangar side by side. She looks at him. The unspoken question in her eyes. He gives a brief nod.   
She showers. Her room at least had warm water in the shower. Changing into some warm clothes she sits on her bed. Waits. Her body feels tired. The adrenaline from the race wearing of. He comes from the bathroom. Pushes her down on the bed, kissing her. It’s cold. They get under the covers. She feels a pleasant feeling of warmth spreading thought out her body. He kisses her deeply. Body pressing against hers. She wraps her arms around him, rubbing his back. Relaxing. Comforting. He places lazy kisses along her neck. Nuzzles into the crook of her neck. She tangles her fingers in his hair. Feels his breathing calm. Feels content to just lay there and hold him like this.   
Alexia peers into the room. They never showed up to give her any reports on their encounters. Only to find them asleep. They look peaceful. Almost cute. She smiles a little. Reminded of her own bother. Closes the door.


End file.
